<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the eye of the beholder by ibecomenervous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552259">in the eye of the beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous'>ibecomenervous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, cuddles in the morning, early morning, flowery language, idk man they just cuddle in bed what else am i supposed to tag, its so sweet beware of toothache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this little piece of prose hehe</p>
<p>i actually got this prompt from an otp prompt generator on twitter and it was so cute i decided to write it!! </p>
<p>if you feel like it you can also <a href="%E2%80%9C"> follow me on twitter @ibecomenervous</a> for more fun and extra drabbles/prompts/tweetfics!! </p>
<p>have a good day, lovelies ❤️</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the eye of the beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun shifts in bed, sighing at the easy glide of cotton sheets against his skin. He blindly throws out an arm to pat the space next to him but turns up empty, only the warmth of another human body lingers on the mattress in the cold early morning air, a dance of remembrance.</p>
<p>Though he can’t be fully certain with his back facing the window, he assumes the sun hasn’t risen yet. Their bedroom is still fairly dark, and everything seems to be tinged with the same blue-purple hue that paints the skies just before sunrise. He sighs, breath nearly visible.</p>
<p>Distantly, he registers the sound of the sink running. Ah. So that’s why he woke up.</p>
<p>A shuffle of footsteps against the hardwood floor, and Baekhyun peeks one eye open just in time to see his boyfriend swing a lanky leg back onto the bed. The blankets are shifted once more.</p>
<p>“Yeol?” he croaks, voice hoarse from having just woken up, “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Sh...” Chanyeol shushes, gathering the smaller into his arms and closing his eyes, “Too early. I’m sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep, love.” He cradles the smaller’s head lovingly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Baekhyun mumbles from where his face is snuggled in the taller’s chest.</p>
<p>Eventually, they both drift back into peaceful, dreamless sleep within each other’s arms, to the sound of their breathing in sync, every inhale and exhale timed to the melody of their affection.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>It’s only two hours later that they wake again. This time, Baekhyun is the first to open his eyes. They’ve shifted in their sleep and now face each other, eyes level.</p>
<p>It’s much brighter now, and if he twists a bit to his left, he can barely see glimmers of morning sun dew. He turns his attention back to Chanyeol, whose face is bathed in warm yellow, his brown curls nearly golden in the light.</p>
<p>His boyfriend must be an angel in disguise, he muses, counting each eyelash that rests upon his healthy, flushed cheeks. An angel or a vision. Maybe both.</p>
<p>God must play favorites.</p>
<p>Baekhyun stills his breathing for just a second, just so the peaceful image of sleep before him doesn’t vibrate with every lungful of air. He traces his lover’s eyes, nose, mouth, everything, in the infinity of a second, committing it all to memory. He burns it into his mind, gathering all the love he has in his chest for this man, he cups it into his two hands and breathes it out in a silent prayer of their futures.</p>
<p>And as if by magic, or maybe Chanyeol really is a celestial embodiment from heaven, the taller wakes up.</p>
<p>His eyes flutter open. Glittering in the sunlight, they squint once, twice, before his vision clears and they crinkle into a smile at the sight of Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun, who is bathed in the golden glow of morning, outlined by sky and clouds, and wow, what a vision to wake up to.</p>
<p>Chanyeol suddenly can’t find it in himself to breathe, and wonders at the man laid before him, beauty manifested in total physicality. Baekhyun is a mirage, an oasis, in the sunlit desert of their bedroom, and he’s scared to reach out, touch, in fear that it will all disappear.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t have to. Baekhyun reaches him first, tugging him closer by the arm, before he connects their foreheads, noses brushing by in greeting.</p>
<p>He licks his lips. His throat was dry, but now, somehow, through sight alone, he has drunk an entire ocean’s worth of water.</p>
<p>Not an illusion, then.</p>
<p>How funny, he muses, that even pressed together like this, as close as possible, he cannot know what Baekhyun is thinking. Maybe he tries anyway.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Chanyeol whispers, voice cracking, but still not enough to cut through the tension of their gazes. Baekhyun’s smile is soft when it comes, eyes fond as the corners of his lips turn up delicately.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispers back, a secret.</p>
<p>They take their time in staring at one another, drinking. Their hands wander, brushing strands behind ears and landing soft caresses on the temples. There is no need to rush, prove, speak. Every glance is a whisper of secret confessions into the warm serene, every touch a light-filled kiss.</p>
<p>The quiet lasts forever, awe-filled and beautiful in its tranquility. They lie, unmoving, as dawn’s fingertips dip orange. Here is love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this little piece of prose hehe</p>
<p>i actually got this prompt from an otp prompt generator on twitter and it was so cute i decided to write it!! </p>
<p>if you feel like it you can also <a href="%E2%80%9C"> follow me on twitter @ibecomenervous</a> for more fun and extra drabbles/prompts/tweetfics!! </p>
<p>have a good day, lovelies ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>